


Be A Good Boy and Stay Still.

by natashagromadin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Feminization, How fucking cute, I'm awful at tagging, M/M, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Oppa Kink, Praise Kink, also sorry for the long wait, coz of the back thing, hurt youngjae, i threw a butt plug in there too, idk what else, lol, omg i love when the hyungs are whipped, there is also a CUTE AF BATH TUB SCENE AT THE END OMG YOUNGJAE FALLS ALSEEP ON JB'S CHEST IN THE TUB, this is pure, whipped!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: HOLY FUCK I AM SOOOOO SORRY. I meant to post this last saturday, but when I was reading through the fucking fic I CAME TO FIND THAT WHAT I THOUGHT I FINISHED I NEVER FUCKING FINISHED *DEEP HEAVY ANGRY SIGH* Anywho, i set to work finishing it up for you guys and here it is! another great 2youngjae smutty fic :) tune in next week (hopefully lol) for a short but sweet and kinda cracky, little!jimin fic, and if i get it done in time, i'll have my first monsta x fic up after that!!!! i love you all and please enjoy. comments and kudos are vvv welcome (you know that) ENJOY <333





	Be A Good Boy and Stay Still.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK I AM SOOOOO SORRY. I meant to post this last saturday, but when I was reading through the fucking fic I CAME TO FIND THAT WHAT I THOUGHT I FINISHED I NEVER FUCKING FINISHED *DEEP HEAVY ANGRY SIGH* Anywho, i set to work finishing it up for you guys and here it is! another great 2youngjae smutty fic :) tune in next week (hopefully lol) for a short but sweet and kinda cracky, little!jimin fic, and if i get it done in time, i'll have my first monsta x fic up after that!!!! i love you all and please enjoy. comments and kudos are vvv welcome (you know that) ENJOY <333

Youngjae was restless. He had been banished to his bed in order to heal his aching back, and wouldn’t be allowed to get up until his pain had ceased. He scrolled through his phone in an attempt to find something to ease his fidgety mind, but came up with nothing. He huffed and threw the phone down on the bed. 

“I miss Oppa Jinyoungie and Bummie.” He sighed to himself, curling up on one side with a pillow clutched to his chest. It wasn’t just them he was missing, but every member of GOT7. They were busy now, and he knew that. He tried to keep his texts to a minimum, not wanting to bother Jinyoung and Jaebum while they made fans around the world happy. He sighed once more, and tried to fall asleep, but a sound startled him.  _ Keys? In the door? No.  _ He lifted his head and listened more closely, heart pounding in his chest. The door to the apartment swung away. Youngjae gasped and hid under the blankets, closing his eyes.

“This is how I die isn’t it?” He asked himself, the footsteps getting closer. “Please don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me!” He whispered to himself, eyes still squeezed tight, whole body covered. The person, or people, stopped in the doorway.

“Kill you? With our looks maybe.” Youngjae’s eyes flew open, he peaked from under the covers. Jinyoung and Jaebum leaned against the door frame. Youngjae smiled wide.

“Oppas!!!” Excitedly, he attempted to get out of bed, but Jaebum and Jinyoung flung themselves into the room, and pushed him back onto the bed.

“Baby boy you have to be more careful! Remember what the doctor said?” Jinyoung reprimanded, softly petting Youngjae’s hair. He sighed and nodded.

“Yes Oppa Jinyoung.” Jinyoung smiled and sat on the bed. He looked up at Jaebum who smiled fondly down at Youngjae. JB pulled up a chair and watched his boyfriend’s lovingly. Jinyoung gazed back down at Youngjae and leaned in for a kiss. He received it happily, licking inside of Jinyoung’s mouth. He pulled at Jaebum’s arm begging for more kisses. Jaebum rolled his eyes and leaned forward to replace Jinyoung’s lips with his own. Youngjae smiled against his soft lips. JB broke the kiss and slid his thumb softly across Youngjae’s cheek. He kissed his nose, and sat back in his seat.

“Oppa can we play?” Youngjae pleaded with Jaebum. He frowned and shook his head.

“Sweety Pie, we can’t do anything that’ll hurt your back like that. We’re just here to check on you for a couple of hours, and that’s all we can manage, before we have to leave again.” Youngjae whined and turned to Jinyoung who was expecting the same treatment.

“Please Oppa Jinyoungie? I’m so bored!” Youngjae whaled and crossed his arm over his chest. He kicked his feet angrily underneath the covers. Jinyoung’s shoulders shook with laughter.

“I’m sorry Dumpling, but those are the rules.” Jaebum stood and crossed to the other side of the room to look at the selection of movies Youngjae was steadily growing. Jinyoung sat and continued to stroke Youngjae’s hair.

“How about a movie? I think we have time enough for that don’t you? Jinyoung nodded and turned to Youngjae for his opinion. Youngjae crossed his arms further and turned away. 

“Aw Pumpkin don’t be like that!” Jaebum pleaded. He stood and walked over to the bed. He tilted Youngjae’s chin.

“Okay how about this. We’ll uhh….we’ll make out. Huh? Is that good enough for my little Cupcake?” Jinyoung snorted. The oldest glared at him.

“Hyung you’re really whipped.” Jaebum smacked his thigh, and returned his gaze to Youngjae, who didn’t look any less angry. He whine again and grabbed onto one of Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s thighs and squeezed.

“Oppa please? I’ll be so good. I won’t even move. I promise!” Jinyoung and Jaebum exchanged worried looks. Youngjae bit his lip innocently enough for Jaebum to feel the tension in his shoulders loosen. 

“Baby Boy we need to let you rest,” Jinyoung drew circles into Youngjae’s hip bone while he spoke. “That way you can come back happy and healthy to the fans!” Youngjae sighed and dropped the grip from his boyfriend’s thighs. He turned over on his stomach, and for a moment he seemed to have accepted his defeat, but the next thing to happen had Jinyoung and Jaebum staring in awe. Youngjae pulled the covers down and kicked them to his ankles. His tight briefs hugged his soft ass where the faint end of a plug could be seen through the fabric.

“Fuck.” Jaebum’s voice was breathy. He watched Youngjae turned his head and smirk. He pulled his underwear down to reveal the baby pink plug inside of his hole. All Jinyoung and Jaebum could do was stare.

“It’s been in me all morning Oppa Jinyoung. I didn’t want to take it out because then I would be empty.” Jinyoung got weak in the knees. He settled himself as best as he could on the floor next to the bed. He felt the soft skin of Youngjae’s ass and pulled on the base of the plug. 

“Fuck Sugar. We can’t play you know that,” Jaebum tried to reason with Youngjae and Jinyoung, but failed miserably. “Jinyoung what are you-” He began to question when he heard the sound of a belt clinking. Jinyoung took off his shoes and pants. He stroked himself through his boxers.

“Come on Jaebum-hyung. Look how sweet he is for us! He had this plug trying, and failing, to fill up his hole all morning. Can’t we play just a little bit? We can be gentle.” Jaebum sighed.

“And I’m the whipped one?” He dramatically crossed his arms and scoffed, making Youngjae erupt with laughter. Jaebum bent down and stroked the soft skin of Youngjae’s back. He kissed his shoulder. 

“You sure you want this Peachy? We don’t have to do it.” Youngjae nodded desperately.

“Want it sweet and slow Oppa. Want it deep.” Youngjae replied. Jinyoung smoothed his palm over the bare flesh of Youngjae’s ass and pulled the plug out all the way. He moaned at the sight of Youngjae’s fluttering hole and went in with his tongue. He flattened his own cock against the mattress and ground down every time Youngjae pushed his ass against his face. Jaebum took noticed to Youngjae pushing back on Jinyoung’s tongue. He was beginning to work himself into a frenzy. Lips glossy, breath panting, and eyes shut tight in concentration. 

“Relax Peaches, let Jinyoungie do all the work. Just lay down and take it.” Jaebum spoke in a calm even tone. Youngjae listened and settled into the bed, gently rocking his cock into the sheets. Jinyoung opened him up with his tongue. 

“Such a good boy Youngjae. Pussy tastes so good Jae-ah.” Jinyoung commented. He rubbed his thumb against Youngjae’s stretched hole, and invited Jaebum over to have a taste of Youngjae.

“Want Oppa Bummie to eat that pussy too, Princey?” Youngjae moaned.

“Oppa~~~” Jaebum shook his head fondly, and traced a finger down Youngjae’s spine, all the way to the soft skin of his ass. He pulled his own pants down, and scooted Jinyoung over. He settled himself into the bed and pushed Jinyoung’s head away from Youngjae’s ass. 

“Yah!” Jinyoung scowled while Jaebum flattened his tongue against Youngjae’s ass. He grabbed the flesh of Youngjae’s ass and pulled it apart. He sat back to watched Youngjae’s hole flutter around nothing. 

“So fucking desperate huh, Baby Bird? Haven’t been fucked by your Oppas in a while.” Jaebum spat on his hole and sucked at it, a growl bubbling up in his throat. 

“Hyung! Fucking share!” Jinyoung smacked Jaebum’s arm. He ignored it and continued his torture on Youngjae’s hole. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and tried shoving Jaebum out of the way. 

“Oppa Bummie? I-I think you and Jinyoung should share.” Jaebum stopped to respond. His lips were red and slick. Jaebum exchanged a glance with Jinyoung before kissing him. 

“Our little one is so smart. Always comes up with the best solutions.” Jaebum dove back in to lick at Youngjae’s stretched hole. Jinyoung stretched Youngjae’s left ass cheek taunt and joined in with Jaebum’s frantic licking and sucking.

“Fuck it’s so good Oppas. Want more. I need it. Feels sosososo good!” Jaebum mingled tongues with Jinyoung eventually shoving it into Youngjae’s hole. A mewl rumbled out of the youngest boy’s throat. Jaebum pulled away, and Jinyoung bated his breath, when he sunk two fingers into Youngjae’s slicked up hole. A sigh of relief made the soft boy shiver.

“M-more please. I want more Oppa.” He mewled. Jaebum granted him a third finger and pressed them down against his prostate. 

“Does it feel good Prince? My fingers in your tight hole?” Youngjae let out a breathy moan and gripped the sheet tighter. Jaebum shifted and was now kneeling on the bed, cock dripping with precome.  Jinyoung had stepped off and was stroking himself. 

“Let Oppa use your pretty mouth with Hyung fucks you okay?” Jinyoung stepped closer to Youngjae’s face. The younger boy licked him through his shorts and canted back against Jaebum’s fingers. He slid them out while giving a warning.

“Baby Boy just stay still and take it alright? Oppa doesn’t want you to hurt your back anymore. Let Oppa fuck your pussy okay?” Youngjae nodded.

“I’ll be a good boy. I wanna take it so good for Oppa.” Jaebum cursed under his breath. Slowly, he pushed into Youngjae and thrusted steady and even. He settled his hands on either side of Youngjae’s ribs on the bed, too afraid to touch the gentle boy. Youngjae lulled his tongue out of his mouth trying to catch Jinyoung’s attention. He pulled down his boxers and hissed at Youngjae’s soft tongue, wrapping his cock in warm heat.

“Such a good boy Youngjae. Just stay still, let Oppas take care of you.” Jaebum’s thrust were slow and deep. Exactly what Youngjae wanted. He moaned around Jinyoung and sat up a little on his elbows to angle his cock better in his mouth. Jinyoung had a soft grip on his hair. He licked his lips when Youngjae looked up at him with innocent pouty eyes. 

“You like Oppa’s cocks Princey? One in your mouth and one in your pussy. You just take it all, huh?” Youngjae gave a weak nodded at Jinyoung’s comment and continued to suck him off. He sighed when Jaebum bottomed out, but did not once break his eye contact with Jinyoung. 

“You take Oppa so well,” Jaebum shifted his hands to Youngjae’s hips and pulled the soft flesh. Youngjae whined and tried to move his hips, but Jaebum kept him in place. “Nuh-uh. Stay still for Oppa. Let him make you feel good.” 

Jaebum slid his hips back before pushing forward again. Youngjae whimpered and gagged on Jinyoung, who brushed the hair out of the younger boy’s face.

“Fuck~” Jinyoung whined lazily thrusting his cock against Youngjae’s tongue. He whined high in his throat when Jaebum shifted his position and spread Youngjae’s legs further. He maneuvered Youngjae’s thighs up onto his and grabbed onto the fleshy part of his hips. Youngjae pulled off of Jinyoung’s dripping cock.

“Fuck Oppa! It’s so deep.” Jinyoung smirked while JB continued slow deep thrusts that made Youngjae whine. 

“Be a good boy Jae-ah,” Jinyoung straddled Youngjae’s pillow, his cock bobbed in his face. Drool slopped down Youngjae’s chin when his tongue lolled out of his mouth. “Suck Oppa’s cock.” Youngjae obeyed immediately using his wet tongue on the underside of Jinyoung’s cock. Before he could start bobbing his head too quickly, Jinyoung grabbed his hair and set the pace for him. Youngjae whined and shook his ass against Jaebum’s cock. Instead of smacking him, Jaebum grabbed his hips to lock him in place, and pounded harder.

“Listen to your Oppa. Stay. Fucking. Still.” Youngjae smiled around Jinyoung’s cock and gladly took him all the way in his throat. Jinyoung tossed his head back and let Youngjae suck him off how he wanted to, soon forgetting all about his back injury. Jaebum’s grunted and skin slapping skin filled the room.

“You’re so good to your Oppa’s Jae-ah. Take us so well. Let us fuck you all the way open.” Jinyoung praised while massaging Youngjae’s soft hair. Youngjae moaned in response and continued to let himself get pounded my Jaebum. 

“Such a sweet pussy baby. Gonna let Oppa fill you up?” Jaebum warned, fucking his cock faster into Youngjae’s puffy hole. Youngjae nodded just as Jaebum spilled inside of him. 

“Good boy. Take it all like a good boy Jae-ah.” Youngjae whined at Jaebum’s words of encouragement. Jinyoung slipped out of his mouth and let the youngest boy squirm under JB’s cock. He left the bed for only a moment before meeting Jaebum for a kiss. JB pulled out as Youngjae tilted his hips up for Jinyoung.

“Good boy Jae-ah. Just like that.” Jinyoung replaced Jaebum on the bed and slid inside of Youngjae’s fucked out hole. 

“Oppa Jinyoung please fuck me. Make me come.” Jinyoung’s thrusts were soft and gentle. His cock sliding effortlessly against Youngjae’s smooth flesh. 

“Fuck shit fuck Youngjae.” Jinyoung sped up his thrusts and was sent over the edge, spilling into Youngjae already filled to the brim. Youngjae’s cheeks were red. He furrowed his brow and squeezed around Jinyoung’s spent cock milking it for all it’s worth before letting out a high pitched keen and coming on the bed sheets. 

“Good boy Youngjae,” Jaebum drew circles along the boy’s spine until he reached the base of his neck where he stopped and leaned in to kiss it. “Do you want to get out of bed?” Youngjae whined which made Jinyoung howl with laughter.

“Oppa Bummie will draw a bath and I’ll change the sheets okay? Just be light on your feet.” Jinyoung suggested, and with some difficulty, Youngjae rolled out of bed and stood next to Jaebum. He clung to his arm for support. They walked to the bathroom while Jinyoung threw the sheets in the laundry basket and exchanged them for fresh linen. The white noise of bath water calmed him as he tidied up Youngjae’s messy room. Stacking books, returning dirty dishes to the kitchen, and tidying up his computer desk. Once satisfied, he noticed the bath water had ceased filling. He walked into the bathroom and found Youngjae resting his head against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum smiled while lathering up Youngjae and sweet smelling suds. The youngest looked up at Jinyoung.

“Hi Oppa! Wanna join in?” He bit his lip cutely. Jinyoung kneeled in front of the tub.

“I don’t think I can Peachy. It’s a little full.” Jaebum laughed and washed the suds off of Youngjae. He reached for the shampoo and massaged it into Youngjae’s scalp. Jinyoung helped by washing Youngjae’s feet and legs. He let the water wash away the suds. Before either of them knew it, Youngjae was fast asleep and breathing steadily against Jaebum’s chest. As cute as it was, the needed to get out of the tub and ready to leave. Jinyoung shook him awake while Jaebum shifted his position so that Youngjae was straddling him.

“Huh? What’s it?” Youngjae asked cutely. He looked around at Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

“We have to go soon darling. We’ll get dressed and you ready for a nap.” Youngjae grumbled.

“Don’t want you to go.” He whined sleepily against Jeabum’s chest as he carried him to the room. He rested his head against a pillow while Jaebum dried him and put him in boxers and a hoodie. 

“I know baby, but we have to. Did you have fun?” Jaebum asked. He laughed at the dopey smile on Youngjae’s face. The boy nodded and received a sweet kiss from Jaebum. 

“Good boy.” Jinyoung replied after dressing himself. He sat on the bed and waited for Jaebum to get dressed. He kissed both of Youngjae’s cheeks and on the lips. Jaebum sighed when he was ready. Jinyoung tucked Youngjae into the soft down blanket and kissed his damp hair. Jaebum followed suit. 

“We love you Baby boy.” Youngjae grumbled in his sleep, and clutched the blankets closer to his chest. Jinyoung and Jaebum left the room and closed the door silently behind them. 


End file.
